Wild is the Wind
by au revoir sim1
Summary: A revamp of "The Story of Tamesis Potter." Violet Richards has led a sheltered life with her parents, learning magic from them in their secluded countryside home. However, on her fifteenth birthday, the arrival of a mysterious stranger changes everything. Why does Albus Dumbledore want her to come to Hogwarts, and why is he calling her Violet Potter?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So, this is basically just a reworking of my story "The Story of Tamesis Potter." I looked back on what I had and wasn't really happy with what I had, so I decided to scrap it and start over from scratch. This story will veer pretty far from the original, but it will still be an eventual Sirius/OC pairing. Anyway, I think that's pretty much it. Let me know if you like it, and I'll try to have the next chapter up sometime in the next couple of weeks. **_

"No, no please, not them! Not my children!"

"I'm warning you for the last time girl, step aside!"

"No, please, please spare them!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Lily Potter's body slumped to the ground as Voldemort turned to face the children, a green light erupting from his wand-

Violet Roberts jolted awake, chest heaving and eyes searching the room wildly. After a few seconds of frenzied breathing, she seemed to realize where she was, and she gently lay back down in her bed.

Just a dream. As usual. The same dream she'd been having for as long as she could remember. At least she hadn't screamed out this time. The last thing she wanted was to make her parents worry unnecessarily.

Turning on her side, she glanced at the clock on her bedside table. 5:30 AM. Well. Not exactly the time or manner in which Vi would have chosen to wake up on her birthday, but she supposed this would have to do.

Her father came down to breakfast at around 7 and frowned at her, suspicion clear in his eyes. "How long have you been down here?"

Violet swallowed the bit of toast she'd been nibbling on and smiled brightly. "Not too long. Guess I just couldn't wait to get up and celebrate my fifteenth."

She breathed a sigh of relief when her father seemed to buy her lie. Mr. Roberts' eyes twinkled. "Is it your birthday today? I'm afraid your mother and I quite forgot. Can you do without a cake or presents this year?"

Violet rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Is that so?"

Her dad grinned and sat down next to her at the table. "Can't get anything past you, I suppose. Come on, let's have some tea, and when your mother gets down here we can give you your present."

Together, the two sat and chatted amicably.

"Any chance I can skip my lessons today?"

"Not at all."

Violet groaned. Instead of heading off to Hogwarts like other witches and wizards her age, Violet was privately tutored by her parents, who'd received a special permit from the ministry in order to teach Violet from their home. In fact, most of the time Violet spent was in their home. She'd only ever been to Diagon Alley once, for a quick trip to Ollivander's before immediately returning home. Her cauldrons and robes were all purchased by her parents separately and sent to their tiny countryside cottage.

"It's June. You know that if I went to actual school I wouldn't have to work today."

"Ah yes, but how many of those students at Hogwarts are allowed to work from bed sometimes?"

"Not many I'd wager."

Both Violet and her father turned to see her mum walking down the stairs with a wrapped parcel in her hands and a wry smile on her face.

"Happy Birthday, Vi."

She placed the parcel on the counter in front of her daughter and turned to sit next to her husband.

"Well go on. You can open it."

Violet grinned and hastily ripped the golden wrapping off of her gift to reveal a small brown box. Carefully, she lifted the lid of the box to reveal delicate gold chain. Lifting the chain out of the box, Violet could see that in the center of the necklace was what appeared to be a small emerald pendant. Turning the pendant over, she could see a small _For L_, inscribed on its golden face.

She looked up at her parents. "It's beautiful! Where did you- Who's L?"

Her mother's face tightened. "My sister. It, um, belonged to my sister."

Violet frowned. "I didn't know I had an aunt."

"She died."

The shuttered off expression her mum's face clearly meant there would be no more discussion of the topic. Violet smiled softly. "However you got it, I love it. It's really beautiful. Thank you so much."

Her mother was all smiles again. "I'm glad you like it. Now, let's finish up breakfast and then get to work. A birthday is no excuse to fall behind in your studies."

The day passed quickly. After breakfast, her father took her out to the garden for Herbology. After an hour of harvesting Venomous Tentacula they returned to the house, where Violet's mum taught her a vanishing charm.

After a short break for lunch, Violet learned how to brew a draught of peace and then retreated to her room to study.

Her birthday culminated in a homemade dinner of her favorites, Shepherd's pie and peas, with trifle for dessert.

Halfway through their second portions of trifle, the family were interrupted by a soft knocking at the door.

Mr. Roberts frowned. "Who would be calling now? Haven't they ever heard of a dinner hour?"

Mrs. Roberts patted his arm. "Don't get worked up. I'll just see who it is."

Violet's mother stepped away from the table and made her way to the front door.

"Hello how can I-"

Violet looked at her father in alarm.

"Mum!" she called out. "What's going on?"

At that moment, Violet's mother returned to the dining area, a much older man in tow.

It was impossible to tell his age. He was old, that was for certain, but Violet couldn't tell if the man was seventy or ninety-five. Long silver hair reached far past his waist, as did his ridiculously lengthy beard. In spite of his obvious signs of age, however, Violet noticed that his twinkling blue eyes held an inexplicable youth. Looking over the rest of his person, Violet could see that his light purple robes meant he was a wizard, which was something at least.

Drawing her eyes back up to his face, Violet made eye contact with the man and immediately looked away, flushing.

She turned to her mother instead, whose mouth was so thin and tense it had almost disappeared completely from her face. "Sweetheart. This is Albus Dumbledore. He's an old friend and … well, he needs to speak to your father and me."

Mrs. Roberts turned to her husband. "Honey?"

Mr. Richards stood up quickly. "Of course. Violet, don't worry about waiting for us. Finish your trifle and then go upstairs to study."

Violet narrowed her eyes as she watched her parents walk to living room and shut the door. There was something up with this man. Violet had never seen her mother this tense, not even when they'd had to go into the big city for Violet's wand purchase. After waiting a few seconds, she pushed back her chair as quietly as she could and crept over to the door to the living room. Pressing her ear to the wood, she strained her ears to catch snatches of the conversation within.

"No."

"Mrs. Richards. I understand why you would be hesitant to give up your daughter. But we think Black might know she's alive. He was there that night, after the attack. And now that he's escaped, there's no point in keeping Violet's identity a secret anymore. It's time we allow her to greet the world."

Violet furrowed her brow. Black? Were they talking about Sirius Black? Violet knew he'd escaped recently (isolated as she was, she was still allowed to read _The Prophet_, at least), but what would Sirius Black want to do with her?

"Dumbledore. Sirius Black never even mentioned Violet's name. It was only Harry's. And how would he know that she's here? I won't let you take my daughter from me where she's safe only to dump her in some castle where a murderer lies in wait! I won't allow it. You can't take her away from us, you can't."

"Mrs. Richards. At this point Hogwarts is the safest place for your daughter. I understand your reservations, but it is in Violet Potter's best interests that she comes to Hogwarts now. I understand our agreement was that you keep her until she was of age. But with current circumstances … Miss. Potter may be in grave danger if she stays here."

Violet's eyes widened. Potter? Why were they calling her Potter? As in Harry Potter. She knew who he was, anyone who wasn't living under a rock did. But she was Violet Richards, not Potter. She pressed her head against the door, willing the added pressure to aid her in understanding what exactly was going on.

"Ah. Mrs. Richards, Mr. Richards, I believe your daughter is quite confused. I think we owe it to her to explain things, don't you? Come in, Violet!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you so, so much to the two people who reviewed as well as to everyone who favorite/followed! It means so much to know that people are actually enjoying this story so far! Anyway, here's Chapter 2. I got so excited about this story that I wrote it right away. Definitely let me know if there's anything I should tweak/change. Constructive criticism is definitely appreciated. **_

_**-Au Revoir Sim1**_

Violet swallowed nervously and twisted open the door to the living room. Inside sat her mother and father on the couch, while the old man (Dumbledore) reclined in an armchair.

Dumbledore smiled at her kindly. "Violet. First, I believe we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are familiar with the school?"

Violet nodded. "It's, um, it's nice to meet you sir." Somehow she couldn't verbalize more than that. Her throat felt dry and tight, unable to release the questions she wanted desperately to ask.

Dumbledore seemed to be able to tell, and he turned to her parents with a grave look. "Mr. Richards. Mrs. Richards. I would never reveal information to your daughter without your permission. May I tell her what she needs to know?"

Violet studied her parents intently. They seemed to hold a silent conversation, ending with her mother's lips thinning into one straight line, and her father sighing dejectedly. He turned to Dumbledore. "You know the answer is yes. Of course it is."

Mr. Richards turned to his daughter. "Before Professor Dumbledore tells you anything, Vi, I just want you to remember that your mother and I always loved you. And we still do. You've always been our daughter and always will be, no matter what."

Violet felt her heart fluttering nervously in her chest. "Dad? What are you talking about?"

She turned around abruptly when she felt pressure at her elbow. Dumbledore had gripped her arm lightly, and was now looking into her eyes with what she could only describe as sympathy. "Ms. Richards. What your father might be trying to tell you is-"

At this the professor paused, looking down at his hands. "I'm sorry Violet. I know this might cause you pain. Although in every sense of the word these people are your parents, they are not your biological parents."

Violet simply stared at him, at a loss for words. She wasn't adopted … How many times had she heard stories of her mother's difficult pregnancy? She had pictures of her mother pregnant!

She looked back at Dumbledore defiantly. "I know that's not true. I have pictures, proof. I know my mother had me biologically."

The old man merely shook his head. "Did you never wonder why you looked nothing like your parents? Why your hair was red and theirs brown?"

Violet shook her head, glancing at her parents. Of course she looked nothing like them. Her long, thick hair was always messy , no matter what she did to it, and its dark red color stood out sharply against her pale skin. Both of her parents were tanned, with chocolate brown hair for her mother and light brown for her father. But the difference in their looks was easily explainable.

"I look like my grandmother. Dad's mum. That's what we've always said. She looked … she looked just like me …" Violet trailed off as she realized that she'd never actually seen a picture of her father's mother. The woman had died, long before she'd been born. Was it possible?

Her father sighed. "I'm so sorry Violet. My mother … she never had red hair. Biologically … biologically you're not our daughter."

"It was barely a choice!" Mrs. Richards chose this moment to interject. "We'd just lost the baby. And I was so, so distraught. I wanted a little girl so badly. And we wanted to help with the war effort, it's just- We couldn't fight. But we wanted to do what we could. And then Dumbledore came to us and I was so sad, Violet, and all I wanted was a little baby. We'd even painted the nursery! What was I supposed to do?"

Jane Richards dissolved into tears, shoulders shaking violently. Violet merely gawked. "What are you saying? This isn't even an explanation. I'm more confused now than I was before!"

"What your parents and I are trying to tell you, Violet, is that you're a Potter. Violet Potter. You know of her, of course. Sister of the famed Harry Potter, daughter of Lily and James. Everyone thinks she died that terrible night in Godric's Hollow. But she didn't, Violet. She still lives. You still live, Violet Potter."

Everything was foggy. Violet shook her head, trying to make sense of everything that was happening. "I don't- I don't understand."

Dumbledore gestured to the couch. "Perhaps you should sit, my dear. This is a long tale, and you may find some of it quite shocking and distressing."

Shakily, she made her way over to the couch to sit beside her mother. Mrs. Richards was still crying softly, tears making tracks down her rounded cheeks.

"Miss Potter. Or Miss Richards if you prefer," Dumbledore began.

Violet started. A few minutes ago she would have said to call her 'Miss Richards' without a second thought. Now, however, it took her a while to think. Now, everything had changed. Finally, she decided on avoiding the dilemma all together for the time being. "You can just call me Violet."

"Where should I start?" He sighed wearily, looking downward and removing his spectacles to blink a few times. "You must understand, Violet, I never wanted this to be. But it was in your best interests. Ah, but I'm getting ahead of myself." He looked up suddenly, and his twinkling blue eyes seemed to pierce her, seeing too much. "I'll begin at the beginning I suppose: Your parents.

Your parents, Lily and James Potter, were some of the best people I knew. They were brave, smart, kind. They were willing to sacrifice anything to protect the world from Lord Voldemort.

They also loved their children. They had you, Violet, not long after they were out of school. Two years later they had Harry. They adored you two, Violet. They would have done anything to protect you.

Then, when you were about three, I'm sure you've heard of that night. The night Voldemort was defeated, and Harry became The Boy Who Lived. As far as the rest of the world is concerned, Voldemort murdered three Potter's that night. Lily, James, and Violet."

Violet sat, staring numbly at Professor Dumbledore. None of this made any sense. If she'd been three when her parents had died … she would remember. Something, anything. Was that what her dreams were? Was that woman her mother?

"I would remember though. If I was three, why don't I remember anything? Why does everyone think I'm dead? Why haven't I been able to meet my brother?" Violet could feel herself beginning to grow hysterical and slowed her breaths to deep, even inhales and exhales.

Dumbledore looked at her sadly. "We thought you had died until we went to Godric's Hollow to retrieve your brother. There weren't many options for places to keep you safe. Your brother had to stay with your Aunt and Uncle, that was imperative. There was no one else to take you in.

We decided it would be best if the rest of the world thought you too had perished that terrible night. Voldemort still has followers. You would be in grave danger if the wizarding world knew of your continued existence. Professor McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, and I all decided it would be best for you if we told the world you had died, with the intention of revealing your identity when you came of age and could more easily defend yourself.

We wiped your memory of your parents and brother and sent you to live with the Richards. Jane had just had a miscarriage and they wanted a daughter very badly. They promised to take care of you and shield you from the world's view, so we left you here to grow up in secret."

"But-but-but-"

Violet found she was incapable of forming a full sentence. Her entire life had been a lie? How? She'd read all about the Potter's, of course, for her studies. She knew of that horrible night when Voldemort had finally been defeated, and by a baby. She had also read of the casualties: three year old Violet, and James and Lily.

And now this Dumbledore man was telling her she was a Potter. It didn't seem real. She wracked her brain, searching for some way of knowing who she really was. Then she realized.

"My dreams. The dreams I've been having. They've been my mother, haven't they? I mean, my real- biological mother. And Vol- He Who Shall Not Be Named. Those are the nightmares I've been having, aren't they?"

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "Yes, I believe so. We wiped your memory, but I believe your subconscious wanted to recover it so badly that it was able to bring those memories about in dreams. Well," he amended, "one memory in particular. Your parents wrote me about your nightmares, Violet. They were quite worried."

Violet turned to them. "So you knew. You knew why I would wake up screaming in the middle of the night. You knew that I had another life before this one. A real family, a brother! You kept me from everything. No friends, no acquaintances even. I've barely been allowed to leave this house!"

Dumbledore touched her hand gently, clearly trying to placate. "Violet, you mustn't blame your parents. They were simply following orders. If you must find fault in anyone, please find it in me. I know it must not have been easy, hiding away from the world and now finding out about a strange past, but your parents are not to blame for any of this."

Violet laughed bitterly. "No, they're not, are they? It's you. You and whoever else came up with this stupid plan. You can't just play with people's lives like that, you know? No one asked me what I wanted! You took a three year-old child and took her life into your hands without even caring about the repercussions. And my parents- my guardians- God, I don't even know what to call them anymore." She turned to her parents on the couch. "You both went long with it because you're weak."

Jane Richards shook her head, reaching out to embrace her daughter before being violently shoved away. "No, Violet, no. Please don't think that. You've always been my daughter. My sweet Vi. I never meant to cause you pain. I had to keep you safe."

Violet scoffed. "Save it for someone who cares."

She stood abruptly. "I can't- I won't stay here and listen to any more of this. I need- I can't be around any of you right now."

With that, she took off running out of the living room and through the front room of their cottage into the fields beyond. She had no idea where she was going, just that it had to be far, far away from where she was now. She didn't bother wiping away the moisture that had accumulated during her dash from the house. Stomping her foot angrily, Violet came to a stop about a thousand yards from the cottage.

Looking around quickly, she flopped down on the grass and began angrily tearing it up into little strips. How dare they? All of them. Dumbledore, her "parents," whoever else had been involved in taking away her memories. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to remember anything, just a glimpse. There was nothing but inky blackness behind her lids.

Frustrated, she opened her eyes again and took in the landscape around her. Everything was bathed in an orangey glaze as the sun made its descent in preparation for the moon's waking. It was undeniably beautiful; rolling hills of green for miles, broken only by the sight of the small stone cottage and garden. However, Violet found herself wondering if her parents -her adoptive parents? She didn't know how to address them anymore- would have chosen to live in such a remote place if not for her. Suddenly, her mother's anxiety over the trip to Ollivander's in Diagon Alley made sense. The gleam in Mr. Ollivander's eyes as he saw her for the first time took on a new meaning. Had he known she was Violet Potter that day? Is that why her mother and father had rushed her out of the store as quickly as possible?

Then she came back to the idea of having a brother. A younger brother. She'd never had a friend of any kind growing up. Being homeschooled meant just her parents, and as she was an only child she never had any other children in the home. Would Harry be excited to see her? It was strange to think that the mythical Harry Potter was really her brother. That the famous James and Lily Potter were her parents.

"You really are taking this remarkably well."

Violet looked behind her to see Albus Dumbledore, standing with that sympathetic expression on his face again.

She turned away. "I don't need your pity."

Dumbledore smiled. "I'm sure that you don't. However, there are still important things to discuss." Amazingly enough, the man lifted his robes slightly to settle himself down in the grass next to Violet. "Have you heard of Sirius Black?"

Violet nodded. "He's the one who escaped from Azkaban." She involuntarily shivered. She'd seen a picture of the man on the front of the Daily Prophet. He was horrible-looking, all gnarly hair and gnashing teeth.

Dumbledore tilted his head in agreement. "Yes. As you may have heard through the door," (she blushed at this. It wasn't her fault that she'd just wanted answers) "Sirius is after your brother, Harry. But," he continued, "Sirius got to the house in Godric's Hollow before any of us could. We think he knows you're alive. And we believe you could also be a target. I think it would be best for you, Violet, if you were to begin attending Hogwarts this September."

Violet blinked. "Hogwarts? As in the school? I would go to school with other children?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. We wouldn't ever force you, of course. However, I think I would say that you are strongly encouraged to accept this offer. Hogwarts is the safest place in the wizarding world for you."

Violet frowned. "Then it isn't really a choice, if you don't mind my saying Professor."

Dumbledore looked at her innocently. "Why of course you have a choice, Violet. You always have a choice." He stood up from his seated position and began walking back towards the house. "I'll give you some time to think it over."

"Wait!" Violet called.

Dumbledore turned.

"I would get to meet him? My bro-Harry?"

"Yes, of course."

"I'll do it. I'll go to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore smiled. "I think you'll find you've made the best choice, Violet. Even having to tell the world of your existence won't outweigh the benefits of the protection of Hogwarts." With that, the old man began his stroll back to the cottage, walking leisurely over the hills.

Violet looked down at the torn up grass in her hands and lay on her back, watching the stars appear above her head.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: New chapter! Yay! I know it's all really slow at the moment, but I promise everything will start to pick up after the next couple of chapters. At this point it's still about setting everything up properly. But by Hogwarts I promise we'll have some Sirius **____** Anyway, hope you enjoy this next installment.**_

_**-Au Revoir Sim1**_

The summer passed quickly, and yet every day seemed to drag along at a snail's pace. Dumbledore had left shortly after that birthday conversation, leaving Violet to return alone to the house to face her parents.

They never spoke of the revelation save for a short, awkward conversation that night. Mrs. Richards, twisting her hands nervously, stopped Violet before the girl could reach the solitude of her room.

"That necklace. The one we gave you. It wasn't my sister's. It belonged to Lily- um. Well, your mother. Your father gave it to her."

Violet just stared at her, before turning sharply and running up the stairs to her bedroom. When she reached it, she quickly tore off the delicate gold chain, thrusting it into a drawer where it would remain, willfully ignored, for the rest of the summer.

Violet's lessons had effectively been discontinued after that night. Her parents didn't seem to know how to talk to her, and Violet certainly had no idea of how to approach them. They went through their days barely speaking, just a small "hello" in the mornings, or a "pardon" if they ever ran into each other. Violet began to take her meals separately in her room.

Instead of focusing on her studies, Violet began to spend the long summer days in the fields, straying as far as she was allowed. Walking through the overgrown, sun bleached grasses, she reflected on her situation.

She felt bad. She felt awful whenever she saw Mrs. Richards' red-rimmed eyes, or her Mr. Richards' weary expression. But then she remembered the years of lies and isolation and hardened her resolve. There was no reason these people deserved her sympathy. And so she continued her walk, returning home only when the sun was beginning to set. Her parents never questioned her long absences.

She received only two letters from Dumbledore that summer. The first came around mid July, and simply read: _I've made the announcement to the prophet_.

His rather cryptic message later made sense when, coming down for breakfast, Violet saw the words **VIOLET POTTER ALIVE **plastered on the front cover of _The Daily Prophet. _Opening the paper, Violet began to read:

_ Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has recently made quite the stunning announcement. Violet Potter, daughter of Lily and James Potter and long presumed dead, is, in fact, alive and well. Dumbledore has informed this reporter that Miss Potter was put into hiding for her own protection. No news has surfaced as to the whereabouts of Miss Potter, and Dumbledore refuses to reveal her location. However, he will tell us that Miss Potter will be attending Hogwarts this coming fall. (continued pg. 15) _

Violet didn't bother reading any further. What point was there? So, the world now knew that she existed. She wondered if Dumbledore had told her brother first. She wondered what Harry thought of this news. Would he hate her? Would he blame her for never being there over the years? Would he want to meet her?

The second letter she received came later in the month, at the end of July. It was rather impersonal, informing her of her placement at Hogwarts as well as a list of her books and a permission slip for some village called Hogsmeade. However, at the bottom of the letter, a small, neat, postscript caught her attention: _A professor at the school, Rubeus Hagrid, is willing to take you to purchase your books if you so desire. I can imagine that perhaps a reprieve from your parents would be much appreciated. Please respond by owl as soon as possible with your response. If you choose, Hagrid will be available to transport you to Hogsmeade on August 13__th__. _

It took only a few seconds for Violet to make her decision. She hastily scrawled a note back to Dumbledore, attaching it to the leg of the large, brown owl he had sent: _I think I would prefer Professor Hagrid to take me shopping. Thank you._

Later that day, when it became necessary to tell her parents of Hagrid's impending arrival, Mrs. Richards seemed to be blinking back tears at the idea that her daughter didn't want her there to buy her first Hogwarts books. Violet, however, resolutely turned her head, determined to ignore the pity creeping into her chest.

And so Violet went on, ignoring her parents and straying from the house during the day, until August 13th finally arrived. Violet was up before dawn, spending the next several hours of waiting in the kitchen, nervously twirling a spoon through her tea. Finally, at around 9 o'clock, there came a loud thud from the front door. Rising from her seat at the table, Violet cautiously approached the door. Another forceful thud made her jump. She paused. Was it really safe to check what was behind that door? Now that the world knew of her existence, maybe someone had found her location. Could it be Sirius Black?

Before Violet could make up her mind, whoever was behind the door called out in a booming voice: "It's jus' me Violet! Rubeus Hagrid. Dumbledore told yeh I'd be comin'?"

Violet let out a sigh of relief. It was just Hagrid. The man Dumbledore had sent. Smiling a bit at her overly cautious reaction, Violet reached to pull open the door. Upon doing so, however, she froze. Hagrid was _huge_. He towered over her 5'7 frame by almost 6 feet. He must have been part giant, she mused. Craning her neck, her eyes met his, kind and black and standing out against the wild tangles of his hair and beard.

"Violet Potter. How many years has it been? Last I saw yeh, you was just a tiny little thing. Now yer all grown!" He smiled. "Yeh look just like yer mother, yeh know."

Violet blinked. "You knew my mother?"

Hagrid nodded. "O' course! Yer mother and yer father. The best o' magic folk they were." Hagrid looked down at the floor somberly for a moment. Then, he inhaled deeply and clapped his enormous palms together. "Alright then! Yeh all ready to head out?"

Violet nodded. "Yes. My parents gave me some galleons. I hope it will be enough …"

Hagrid let out a booming laugh. "Oh yeh don't have ter worry about money! You don't think yer parents left yeh with nothing, do yeh? Yeh've got yer own vault at Gringotts! Ter be shared with Harry o' course."

"Anyway! We should really get ter going. Want to get to Hogsmeade before it gets too crowded."

With that, Hagrid turned and walked out the door, leaving Violet to scramble to match his long strides.

"How are we getting to Hogsmeade, professor?"

Hagrid looked back at her. "Please, just Hagrid is fine. I've not even been a professor for long. This year'll be my first teaching.

But teh answer yer question! We'll be taking a portkey. Yeh live a bit too far from London to get there by muggle means. It's just a bit farther, up on this hill." Hagrid gestured toward a large grassy mound just ahead.

Violet nodded. This was quite awkward, she decided. She didn't really know how to talk to this man, this stranger. He said he'd known her parents. And that he'd last seen her when she was small. Did that mean he was one of the people who'd been responsible for the decision to erase her memories? The name Rubeus Hagrid did sound familiar.

"Um, Hagrid? You said you saw me when I was small. Does that mean that you were there the night Lily and James – my parents – died?"

Hagrid looked at her gravely. "I was. I was the one who took you and yer brother from there that night."

Violet's lips pressed together into a grimace. So he was part of the decision to take away her memories. Why had Dumbledore even sent this man? He must've known that she wouldn't be pleased with any of the people responsible for her lost memory.

Hagrid noticed her irritation. "You have to know, Violet, that it wasn't really my decision to erase yer memories. Dumbledore thought that what would be best fer yeh would be teh go inteh hiding, so I agreed. Dumbledore is a great wizard, Violet. I know yer upset now, but I haven't ever known Dumbledore to make a hasty, poor decision. He thought long and hard about what teh do with yeh."

Violet pursed her lips but decided not to push the issue. Besides, by this time the two had reached the top of the hill, and she was now staring down at a worn out fedora hat. She'd never taken a portkey before (she'd only ever left her house that one time for a wand, and that time they'd driven) but she knew the basic mechanics of the transportation.

"Alright then. Just put yer hand on the hat and we should be on our way shortly." Violet obeyed, placing her hand next to Hagrid's much larger one on the brim of the fedora.

Looking at Hagrid, Violet tried to break some of the tension. "Um, so I know that you knew my parents. But, do you know Harry at all?"

Hagrid smiled. "Indeed I do. As a matter o' fact, I was the one who took him teh buy his first school supplies. Those Dursley's never woulda been fit teh do so."

Violet found her interest piqued. "Could you tell me about him?"

"Well. He's loyal, and kind, like yer mother. Last year he really helped me out when I ran inta some trouble with the ministry. He plays Quidditch. The youngest seeker in a century he was! That's definitely a result of yer father's genes. Lily Potter would never have gotten on a broom if she could help it!"

Violet found herself smiling. It was strange thinking that the famed Harry Potter was her brother, but suddenly the boy seemed more of a human being and less of a celebrity.

"Do you-"

Violet's question was cut off, as suddenly the portkey activated, jerking both her and Hagrid away from the hill.

Violet decided rather quickly that she was not a fan of portkey travel. It wasn't exactly painful, but it wasn't pleasant. The closest description Violet could find was that something had hooked itself around her midsection, forcefully dragging her forward. Wind battered at her face and hair, and Violet was surprised to find that somehow her hand managed to stay holding onto the fedora, as though it had been glued there.

As soon as it was over, their travel stopped. Violet found herself landing harshly on the pavement, Hagrid's steady hand on her arm the only thing stopping her from falling over.

"Alright there Violet?"

Violet just nodded, not trusting her breakfast to stay in her stomach if she dared open her mouth. As she patted her hair into place from its disarray, she glanced around to see exactly where the portkey had left them.

They appeared to be in an alley somewhere in London. Up ahead at the opening of the alleyway Violet could see people rushing about, none of them paying any mind to the giant man and smaller woman in robes that had appeared out of nowhere.

"The entrance to Diagon Alley is just along this way, Violet. We'll just go through the Leaky Cauldron. Come on then." Hagrid started off in the direction of the mouth of the alley, and, with one last smoothing of the wrinkles in her robe, Violet hurried after him.

Turning the corner onto the street, Hagrid pointed at a run-down looking pub. "That's it just there. Same place I took yer brother when he had teh get to Diagon Alley for his school things."

Hagrid walked forward and opened the door, Violet trailing behind. The inside of the pub was just as dingy as the outside. It was dark, and all around her Violet could see an array of witches and wizards chatting quietly and finishing up what looked like breakfast.

The arrival of Hagrid and Violet in the establishment caused almost every head in the room to turn towards them. All chatter between the patrons of the pub ceased.

Hagrid turned to an old man wiping the counters with a worn rag. "Hullo there Tom! Just bringing Violet here for school supplies. We'll just need to go out back." Before Hagrid could drag her along to the back of the pub, a voice called out, stopping them in their tracks.

"Violet? Violet Potter?"

Violet turned at the sound of whoever had spoken her name. Standing up at one of the small tables was a boy of about thirteen. His messy black hair stuck up in all directions, and Violet could see that behind his round black glasses his eyes were a brilliant emerald green.

"Harry," she breathed.

Harry Potter made his way over to where she and Hagrid were standing and regarded her seriously. "I think we need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously: _

_"Violet? Violet Potter?"_

_Violet turned at the sound of whoever had spoken her name. Standing up at one of the small tables was a boy of about thirteen. His messy black hair stuck up in all directions, and Violet could see that behind his round black glasses his eyes were a brilliant emerald green._

_"Harry," she breathed._

_Harry Potter made his way over to where she and Hagrid were standing and regarded her seriously. "I think we need to talk."_

Violet lips pulled up into what she thought probably appeared to be a nervous grimace. "Yes, I think that'd be best." She moved to take a seat at one of the rickety tables when Harry stopped her, jerking his head toward the other witches and wizards in the pub. As Violet glanced over, all of them quickly turned their heads, suddenly engrossed in their food and drink.

Violet nodded. She didn't need a first meeting with her brother made into a spectacle.

Harry turned to a wooden staircase that she hadn't noticed before. "I have a room here. We can talk in there if you'd like." He looked over at Hagrid for the first time. "Hagrid, do you mind?"

The enormous man's eyes crinkled in what was probably a smile and nodded. "O' course I don't. Take all the time you need. I'll just get a little summat to drink from ol' Tom here."

Satisfied that Hagrid had something to occupy his time, Violet followed Harry up the stairs to a wooden door marked _11_. Once the door had been opened, Violet took in a modest sized room with a bed, wardrobe, and two oak armchairs placed next to fireplace. Harry gestured toward the chairs and sat himself in one, clearing his throat awkwardly. "So."

Violet swallowed. "So." Her voice came out scratchier than she would've liked. She sounded like a little girl, weak and uncertain. As the older sister, wasn't it her duty to take charge? She took in the boy in front of her, skinny, hair sticking up in all directions. Harry was looking away, examining the charred logs of wood left in the fireplace.

"Did that man – Dumbledore – did he tell you about everything?"

Harry nodded, looking relieved to have something to talk about. "Yeah. He came a few days ago. Told me that I had a sister, that he erased all record of you being alive." He frowned. "I can't believe it. I can't believe he would've kept something like that from me. He knows how much I hate the Dursley's. All my life he let me think they were my only family. It was horrible." He looked up at Violet. "And you! He had no right to do what he did to you. He can't just poke around in other people's heads and mess with their lives. It wasn't his choice. It should have been ours, whether or not we got to stay together."

Violet nodded, understanding his anger. For a 13 year-old boy he was taking this surprisingly well. Then again, he had to be mature for his age, didn't he? He was the Boy Who Lived. That had to give poise. She once again grasped for conversation.

"Are the Dursley's your guardians?"

"Yeah they're my – sorry, our – aunt and uncle. Aunt Petunia was our mother's sister.

Violet shook her head in disbelief. "I have an Aunt and Uncle …"

Harry smiled wryly. "And a cousin. Dudley. Don't get too excited though, they're all awful. And they hate magic."

Oh. So no loving reunions between her and the Dursley's then. If they hated magic then they couldn't really care for Harry or her. That was so odd, that Dumbledore had chosen to place Harry with people who detested his very being. Then again, Dumbledore had done quite a few odd things in regards to the Potter children. Like erasing memories. Violet picked at her nails, trying desperately to find something to say. Harry beat her to it.

"You look like her."

"Who?"

"Our mother."

Violet stared at him in jealous disbelief. "You remember what they look like?"

"No, of course not. I have pictures though. Photos. Haven't you ever seen them?"

Violet shook her head. "No," she said ruefully, "I've only just found out that I'm a Potter, remember?"

Harry flushed, and Violet instantly regretted her harsher tone. Before she could apologize, Harry got up to go rummage through a trunk that lay open next to the bed. Pulling out an album, he opened it up and set it on the bed. "Well, come on then."

On the bed lay a photo of a man and a woman, each holding a small child and waving at the camera. Violet could see what people meant when they said that Harry looked just like James. The man in the photo had unkempt dark hair and a skinny build. He also had a pair of round spectacles on. He was holding a toddler that could only be Violet. The girl was scrunching up her face, evidently not in a mood to cooperate that day. And next to James and Violet: Lily.

It was almost as though she were looking into the mirror. Of course Violet had evidence of father's features; the hazel of her eyes was almost an exact replica of James' color, and Violet's nose seemed to be a cross between her mother's and her father's. Everything else, however, was all Lily's. They shared the same dark red hair, the same soft curve to their cheekbones, and the same almond shape to their eyes.

Harry looked at her, slightly alarmed. "Are you alright?"

To her shock, Violet realized that tears were pooling her eyes. She blinked them away hastily. That was stupid. Crying over someone she couldn't even remember meeting, let alone having as a mother. These people might as well be strangers. "I'm fine."

Harry was still studying her. "Are you remembering them?"

Violet let a bitter huff of laughter escape. "No. I can't remember anything. Well, sometimes snippets of the last night in dreams. But who'd want to remember almost dying? I don't remember Lily and James or you at all. It's like you're all strangers."

Harry's face fell slightly, and once again Violet internally kicked herself for being so insensitive. She'd just told the boy she felt no connection to him when the only thing he was looking for was a family. What had he said about the Dursley's? He hated them. But how could she walk into this strange boy's life and be a family to him?

"I'm sorry," she said, rather pathetically. It's all she could offer him. Harry's face shuttered and he shook his head.

"Forget it. It doesn't matter."

She tried again. "No, it does! I want to be a family, I do! I want to have a brother and a mother and father who look like me. I want to be who I really am. But right now I can't even get this situation round my head properly and it's not that I don't like you, Harry, it's just that I don't remember you or any of this and I don't feel a connection and I'm _sorry." _

Harry nodded. "It's fine. I understand. Take your time to figure things out. I've already gone 12 years without a sister, what's a few more months, right?"

Violet winced, but she couldn't find anything to say back to him. He was right, and of course he had a right to frustrated or even angry with her. She couldn't begin to imagine what his life had been like. She lamented the fact that her memories had been taken from her, but at least she had grown up with a living couple that loved her.

"I'm sorry," she said, again, because she had nothing else to say, and Harry just opened the door into the hallway.

"I guess I'll see you on the train," he said.

She nodded. "I'll make this work, Harry. I promise. I just need time."

He closed the door. Ouch. Well, that hadn't gone horribly, she supposed. Was there any other way meeting your long lost brother of whom you had no memory could go? Returning downstairs, Violet found that Hagrid was engaged in conversation with the old barman. Spotting Violet, Hagrid split into a wide grin.

"Violet! There you are! How'd that go then?"

She shrugged noncommittally. "It was fine. I'm ready to buy my books now."

Hagrid's grin faded as he noticed her subdued expression. "Alright then. First we'll need to stop by Gringotts. Only bank in the wizarding world, did you know?"

The rest of the trip passed in a blur of books and robes and school supplies. At first, Hagrid tried hard to engage her in conversation, but as time wore on he left her to her thoughts. By the time she was ready to take the portkey back to her cottage, dusk was approaching, the sky becoming streaked with red and orange. Before she could place her hand on the portkey (an old beer bottle this time) Hagrid grabbed her arm.

"I don't know what happened up there, between you and Harry. And I know he probably doesn' seem like family, not yet. But he's a good kid, Violet. I've known him fer years now. Things will work out. Don't worry about it all too much."

Violet tried to smile for him. "Thanks Hagrid. I'll try to remember that. And thank you for taking me shopping. I'm sorry I wasn't great company." She grimaced internally, realizing that she'd been horrible company.

Hagrid's kind eyes crinkled. "Don't you worry. Introspective you are, just like yer mum I reckon. Now go! Don't want to miss yer ride home, do you?"

Within seconds Violet was back in the grasses by her home, and she trekked back to the cottage slowly, memories of the day so heavy that they seemed to drag her feet.

_**A/N: Sort of a short chapter, I know, but next up is the Hogwarts Express and sorting! Thank you so much to dreamchild333 for the review and to everyone who favorited/followed! It's much appreciated. Until next time **_

_**-Au Revoir Sim1**_


End file.
